Blog użytkownika:Salomea1/Nowa uczennica w klasie
Piszę pierwszy raz fanfica więc nie złoście się jak coś napiszę źle . 'Rozdział 1' B'ył zwyczajny słonecznny dzień. Marinette patrzyła się raz na Adriena raz przez okno i tak całą lekcje, nie mogła się skupić wciąż myślała jak tu zaprosić Adriena na randkę i do kąd. Pani od francuskiego coś tłumaczyła gdy nagle zapukał do drzwi pan dyrektor, wezwał na chwilę ją na korytarz. Cała klasa zaczeła szepczeć dlaczego panią wezwano. Niektórzy mówili że coś może zrobiła a inni że może chce jej dać awans lub zwolnić. Nagle cała klasa jak na pstyknięcie zamilkła kiedy otworzyły się drzwi. -Drodzy uczniowie -zaczeła nauczycielka. Chciałabym wam przedstawić waszą nową koleżankę z klasy. Nazywa się Salomea Skroś i pochodzi z Polski. Proszę żeby ktoś oprowadził waszą koleżankę po szkole. -Ja na pewno jej nie oprowadzę -szepneła Chloe do swojej jedynej przyjaciółki. Nie wiadomo czy przy tym nie popsuje swojej nowej lśniącej fryzury. Nikt się nie zgłaszał. Była bardzo niezręczna cisza. Nikt nie wiedział kim ona dokładnie jest ponieważ dziewczyna patrzyła na swoje trampki, bardzo się krępowała a żeby nie było po niej widać chowała się za swoimi długimi włosami. W tym samym czasie Nino patrzył na swóją nową piłkę kałczuchową, nagle spadła mu pod same nogi nowej koleżanki. Szybko ją zauważyłą i popatrzyłą przez chwile na klasę aby zobaczyć czyja może być, odrazu zauważyła wyraz twarzy Nino było widać że jeśli ktoś zauważy może mieć kłopoty. Brunetka szybko koneła piłeczkę w górę i złapała ją w rękę tak aby nikt nie zauważył. -Hmmm to może Nathanael? -Ja? -Zapytał się zaskoczony -Tak, oprowadzisz Salomeę po szkole i aby się lepiej poznać bedzie siedziała na każdej lekcji z tobą. Po tych słowach nauczycielka kazała jej usiąść do ostatniej łąwki gdzie siedział Nathanael. Salcia wykorzystała tą chwilę i podrzuciła mu piłeczkę. Kiedy już usiadła, skrępowana odwróciłą wzrok od kolegi i wyciągała ze swojego kolorowego plecaka przybory. -Czczcz..eść jestem Nathanael- skrępowany zająknął się. Niestety, tyle było z ich rozmowy. Kiedy się z nią przywitał starała się z całych sił wydusić słowo "cześć" ale nei dała rady. W tym samym czasie pewien elektryk został okrzyczany przez szefa. Mężczyzna tłumaczył swojemu szefowi że robił według jego polecenia. Ten jednak się tylko bardziej się wkurzył że zwala na niego winę i zwolnił swoje pracodawcę. W tym właśnie momeńcie Władca ciem wybrał swojego nowego sługę. Bezrobotny rzucił swój kask z nerwó poczym wrócił do niego w tym momeńcie, weszłą w niego akuma. -Witaj młody człowieku, widzę że cię zrzera nie spawiedliwość, wobec tego mam dla ciebie zadanie. Zdobędziesz dla mnie miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego kota a wzamian bedziesz najsłyniejszym elektrykiem w całej Francji. -Wchodzę w to jeśli dzięki temu rozlicze się z byłm szefem. W tym samym czasie Nathanael oprowadzał koleżanke po szkole -Tu jest sala gimnastyczna, a tu sala chemiczna powiem szczerze jeśli nie bedziesz umiała na jakąś kartkówkę to nie licz że jak będziesz ode mnie ściągać to dostaniesz 5 - w tym momeńcie chłopak się zachichotał. Dziewczyna obejrzała klasę i przez moment się uśmiechneła, po czym wyszła z niej jakby nigdy nic. Chłopak nie wiedział co ma robić oprowadzał ją a kiedy chciał ją zagadać to nic nie mówiła i tak przez kilka lekcji. Nie wiedział że tak strasznie się wstydzi, że aż zaciskała z całych sił swój notes, którego trzymała w swoich ramionach. W tym samym czasie elektryk zamienił się w "Elektriko", kiedy dotykał jakieś elektryczne przedmioty odrazu robił awarję. Marinette po lekcjach zauważyła wiele awarji w mieście czułą że Władca ciem ma nowego sługę. Musiała się jak najszybciej się przemienić. -Proszę kogo my tu mamy- powiedział Elektriko. Czy aby nie przypadkiem dzisiaj nie zwolniłeś kogoś kto robił wszystko według twoich poleceń a potem nie słusznie został zwolniony? Po tym słowach mężczyzna w średnim wieku rozszerzył swoje gałgki oczne i zająkał się. - Tttt...tak, ale to jego wina dałem mu inne polecenia. -Nie sądzę -po czym rzucił mu przed nogami wielką kartę z zapisami i jego podpisem. A teraz pozwolisz że na chwile obejrze twój budynek. Już miał dotknąć główną sieć elektryczną gdy nagle ktoś pociągnoł za jego ręke. Nie był to nikt inny jak Biedronka która pociągneła go przez swojej jojo. -Nic z tego Elektriko nie możesz się mścić na całym Paryżu spowodu sparw pomiędzy tobą a tym panem. -Właśnie że mogę po czym Elektriko wysoko skoczył, przy tym rozwalając dach budynku. W tym samym momeńcie Salcia szła do windy która znajdowała się w budynku, w którym mieszka. -Salomea poczekaj - zawołał chłopak o ciemno-czerwonych włosach, wszedł do windy i powiedział. Po szkole upadł ci twój notes przez całą drogę próbowałem cię dogonić aby ci go oddać. Akurat Sala chciała mu powiedzieć dziękuje ale nagle winda się zatrzymała. Było to oczywiste że za sprawą tego był Elektriko, przez niego doszła awarja windy w której utkneli nastolatkowie. -Hahahahaha im więcej dotkne rzeczy tym bardziej doprowadzam do poważniejszych awarji jeszcze chwilę i będe mógł zrobić taką awarję że mój były szef na pewno nie bedzie wiedział jak to naprawić. -Nic z tego Elektriko twój czas się skończył- powiedziała z nienacka Biedronka -Właśnie po co ci to, nic tylko psujesz niż naprawisz- wypowiedział się Czarny kot -Tak samo jak ty- odpowiedziała Biedronka swojemu partnerowi, te słowa z uśmieszkiem -Hej pomocy !!!- krzyczał z windy Nathanael. Utkneliśmy w windzie i nie możemy się z niej wydostać. Po tych słowach Elektriko wykorzystał sytuację i znowu wyskoczył. Ladybug i Cat noir nie biegli za nim, odmyślali plan tak aby pokonać Elektriko i przy tym uwolnić nastolaktów. Rozdział 2 -Spokojnie ja i Czarny kot spróbujemy was z tąd wydostać - krzykneła Biedronka -To jaki masz plan?-zapytał ją Czarny kot -Na razie nie wiem,próbuje grać za zwłoke aby nie panikowali W tym momeńcie w windzie: -Nie martw się nie długo Biedronka i Czarny kot nas z tąd uwolnią - oznajmił Nathanael Dziewczyna nie myślała w tej chwili czy ktoś ich uwolni, zastanawiała się, kto ich uwolni! -Biedronka i Czarny kot? Hmmm wydaje mi się to ską znajome-powiedziała sobie w myślach -Może, skoro utkneliśmy tu razem, to może się w końcu poznamy? Ani razu się do mnie nie odezwałaś. Wiem że pewnie dla ciebie nie jestem fajny jak inni, ale to nie znaczy że możesz się w ogóle do mnie nie odzywać. Sala skierowała w tym momeńcie głowę w jego stronę. -Nie,nie,nie - zająkała się. Uważam że jesteś fajnym,miłym,sympatycznym chłopakiem. (W końcu coś mu odpowiedziała.Z całych sił wydusiła wreszcie jakies słowa) -Naprawdę? - zapytał z nie dowierzaniem. To dlaczego cały dzień unikałaś rozmów? -Po prostu...(zaczeła) jestem bardzo nie śmiała i wiesz pierwszy dzień w szkole,zmiana otoczenia to dla mnie nowość, przez co mocno się krępuje. Bardzo chciałam odpowiedzieć ci wcześniej na twoje pytania ale gdy tylko się rozglądałam, widziałam ludzi z nasuwającym na mnie wzrokiem. -Oł- odpowiedział Nathanael, nie wiedział że tak bardzo się Salcia przejmuje. Po tych słowach zastała cisza. Oboje siedzieli po przeciwnych kontach windy, oddaleni od siebie. Nagle Sala wuciągneła swój notes. Okazało się że to był jednak jej szkicownik. Otworzyła go i zaczeła coś szkicować, trzymając w ręku swój otówek z wygraberowanym jej imieniem. -Ty też lubisz rysować? - zapytał -Lubie? Ja to kocham! - odpowiedziała mu. A skoro już musimy tu siedzieć to dobra jest okazja aby coś narysować. W tej chwili chłopak wyciągnoł z plecaka, swoje kartki ze szkicami i też zaczoł coś rysować. -Ty też używasz ołówka B2? - zapytała ze zdumienia Salcia -Tak bez tego ani rusz - nie spodziewał się że ona odrużnia grubości ołówków W tej chwili Sala przybliżyła się o niego aby zobaczyć jego pracę -Mogę? -zapytała -Nnnno dobra - zawachał sie przez chwilę Salomea popatrzyła na jego rysunki z pełnym skupieniem i z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. -Są rewelacyjne! - krzykneła. I ty sam je szkicowałeś? -Tak -Wiesz ze wszystkich twoich prac, najbardziej mnie urzekła ta postać ( w tym momeńcie dała mu kartkę z narysowanym Nathanael'em, który był narysowany jako superbohater) Zaniemówił, był trochę zawstydzony ponieważ nie chciał powiedzieć jej że to on w jego marzeniach. Kiedy Salomea zorientowała się że nie chce on o tym rozmawiać, wzieła swój szkicownik i zaczeła coś bazgrać. W tym samym czasie w budynku: Biedronka i Czarny kot obmyślali jak tu jakoś zaradzić. -Już wiem! -krzykneła Ladybug. Ale potrzebuje twojej pomocy, musisz tu jakoś wzbawić Elektriko. (oznajmiła) -Jasna sprawa Biedronsiu dla ciebie wszystko. (odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Czarny kot) - Nie nazywaj mnie tak - obruszyła się. Jeśli mamy współpracować to musisz mnie słuchać i przestrzegać moich regół jasne? Dalej napisze jak znajde czas i obmyśle co będzie się dokładnie działo ;) Pozdrawiam Biedronczom Ekipę Rozdział3 Wybaczcie że tak długo nie pisałam ale w końcu mam wolne aby napisać i przy tym mam trochę weny xD -Niestety nie mamy czasu aby ich teraz uwolnić, teraz trzeba się zająć Elektriko - powiedział Biedronka do Czarnego Kota. W tym samym czasie: -Elektriko gdzie ty idziesz?- zapytał Władca Ciem. -Chce dopaść i zemścić się na byłm szefie- odpowiedział -Dobrze ale pamiętaj o swoim zadaniu chce miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota- przypominał mu Gdy Elektriko był w mieście szukając szefa nagle zjawili się jak nie kto inny jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot. -Nie zrobiłeś już wystarczającego spięcia dzisiaj? - zażartował z uśmieszkiem Czarny Kot siedząc na latarni Po tych słowach Elektriko wycelował w latarnie i strzelił napięciem. Latarnia pękła a Kot się spłoszył i stracił równowagę i upadł na cztery łąpy, nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania. Zabierz mu miraculum - powiedział pewien złowieszczy głos Podszedł do niego bliżej nagle zatrzymał się na chwilę bez ruchu poczym bardziej ominoł rozbitą latarnię i zbliżył się do drugiej. W tym momeńcie Biedronka coś zauważyła. -Czarny Kocie!- krzykneła niebiesko oka z dachu. On zbiera energię ze wszystkich włączonych na prąd rzeczy! Wiesz co masz zrobić. -Jasne- spojrzał się na nią z powagą. Przywołał swoją moc krzycząc "Kotaklizm" poczym szukał jak najbliższego skrzynkę elektryczną aby nie mógł z czego czerpać prądu. Lecz Elektriko strzelił w niego pociskiem przez co upadł w sklepie telewizyjnym dotykając niestety nie skrzynki tylko telewizor. -oczywiście wszystko na mojej głowie- mówiła do siebie Biedronka. Zamiast myśleć jak uwolnić przyjaciół z windy i dorwać akumę, muszę wszystko sama ponaprawiać przez inprowizację. Wzieła swoje jojo wycelowała w inny dach i zleciała na dół. Elektriko już miał zabrać Kotu miraculum ale nagle poczuł że nie może ruszyć ręką. Obrócił się i zobaczył że Biedronka trzyma go swoim jojo w tym momeńcie zaczoł się kręcić tak aby rzucić najdalej Biedronkę ze swoim jojo i tak właśnie się stało. Wylądowała uderzając w ścianę, czarnowłosa szybko wstała i znów wyciągneła swojej krzycząc "Szczęśliwy traf" w tym momeńcie pojawił się magiczny przedmiot. Był to spryskiwacz z wodą. -Spryskiwacz?!- krzykneła do siebie zdziwiona. Co ja z tym mogę zrobić? Czarny Kot szybko wstał kiedy Biedronka próbowała go ratować po czym potem do niej podbiegł. -Ty wykonbinuj co z tym zrobić a ja odciągne uwagę- powiedział opiekuńczo -Dobrze- odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem. Kiedy Czarny Kot odciągał uwagę, Biedronka patrzyła swoim biedrńczym wzrokiem. -Już wiem- powiedziała ze szczęściem do siebie. -Ej Elektriko chcesz moje miraculum? To mnie złap.- powiedziała czarnowłosa Zaczoł szybko do niej biec z wymierzoną na nią ręką z podnapięciem po czym kiedy tylko dzieliły ich kilka centymetrów odskoczyła do tyłu. Zanim się zorientował jego ręka dotkneła skrzynkę elektryczną w której utknął lecz jego palce nie dotykały przewodów. W tym momeńcie Biedronka spryskała jego rękę i przewody wodą po czym nie mógł z czego czerpać moc a jego zapasy prądu w jego ręcę zgasły. Wyciągneła potem jego akumę dzięki czemu uwalniając od zła tego nieszczęśnego człowieka. -NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA!- krzyczała z radością Jej niezwykła moc naprawiłą wszystkie szkody dzięki czemu uwolniła też przyjaciół z windy. Zaliczone- krzyneli do siebie partnerzy przybijając sobie żółwika Nagle zaczoł pikać pierścień -Muszę znikać została mi tylko minuta- zbliżając się co raz bliżej do Biedronki gdy nagle dostał wodą z spryskiwacza prosto w twarz. -Wybacz miałeś coś na twarzy- zachichotała dziewczyna. -Ty już znikaj a ja musze coś jeszcze zrobić- oznajmiła Kucneła do smutnego klęczącego mężczyzny i pocieszała a kiedy już wszystko jej wyjaśnił poszli do jego było szefa i wszystko sobie powiedzieli ale wciąż nie wybaczli sobie i obwiniali siebie nawzajem. Biedronka zauważyła że te plany wysłał źle komputer wiec nie mieli o co siebie obwiniać . Potej wiadomości obojgu zrobiło się głupio wybaczyli sobie uściskiem ręki a wzamian że szef go źle potraktował dostał w nagrodę awans. Zanim się zorientowali Biedronki już nie było. Kiedy już wszystko zostało naprawionę winda zaczeła się trząść przez chwilę a potem zaczeła jechać w górę. Kiedy się trząsała Sala i Nathaniel wylądoli tak że oparli się o siebie przez to. Przez chwilę poczuli się skrępowanie i na krótką chwilę obwrócili wzrok na sufit. -No to winda już działa to ja już będę szedł do domu- oznajmił czerwono włosy Sala tylko kiwneła głową przytakując. Kiedy chłopak już wychodził usłyszał -Nathaniel? -Tak? -Dziękuje -Za co?- zastanawiał się chłopak -Że byłeś taki miły dla mnie przez cały dzień i za to że nie oceniałeś mnie. Chłopak już chciał jej odpowiedzieć ale winda się zamkneła i poszłą w górę. Nathaniel się przez chwilę się zastanawiał czy iść na górę na schody aby jej odpowiedzieć ale doszedł do wniosku aby zostało tak jak jest bo przecież i tak jutro spotkają się w szkole. Rozdział 4 Zapomniałam dodać coś a już musiałąm wychodzić więc gdybym zamkneła laptopa to bym musiła od nowa pisać xD Brązowo włosa weszła do domu przywitałą się z rodzicami powiedziała że był typowy w dzień w szkole i szybko poszła do pokoju zamykając drzwi. Kiedy usłyszała trzaśnięcie odrazu zamknełą oczy i dała głęboki wydech. -Uffff cóż to był za dzień- powiedziała na głos Nagle z jej kieszeni wylazła Vidiaa -To prawda- odpowiedziała swoim słodkim głosem Dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku patrząc się na sufit - Coś cię dręczy prawda?- zapytała kwami -Owszem zastanawiam się nad jedną rzeczą i czy jesteśmy już na to gotowe wiesz o czym mam na myśli, więc już się domyślasz do kogo trzeba się jutro udać po szkole- mrugneła jednym okiem z malutkim uśmieszkiem -Czy masz na myśli -Tak -przerwała jej. Ale teraz zacznijmy się szykować do szkoły i trzeba odrabić lekcje - Ale już masz nowego kolegę -Tak - westchneła ze smutkiem - Nie przejmuj się tutaj może być zupełnie inaczej niż twojej dawnej szkole, trzbe a w życiu iść na przód i pisać swój własny nowy rozdział- przytuliła się w tej chwili do jej policzka - Masz rację Vidiaa trzeba zacząć nowy etap, więc dodzieła - wstała i ruszyła do pracy Następnego dnia w szkole -Prosżę , prosze , proszę zobaczcie kto tu przyszedł nasza nie mowa pewnie nie wie co do niej gadamy- zaśmiała się złowieszczo jasno włosa Dziewczyna ją zignorowała i szła dalej -Wiesz co Sabrina? -Co? - Wiesz jak się nazywa ktoś kto nosi gadżety na plecaku i na piórniku i ubiera się jak szczupiradło? -Nie wiem -Salomea nie mowa - zaczeła się znów śmiać -Zostaw ją Chloe- odpowiedziała stanowczo Marinette - Niech wie gdzie jest jej miejsce na szarym końcu gdzie nikogo nie obchodzi -Dzień dobry uczniowie- nagle weszła nauczycielka za drzwi -Dzień dobry- odpowiedzieli uczniowie -Zacznijmy lekcje- oznajmiła rudo włosa kobieta Kiedy już lekcje mineły uczniowie zaczeli się pakować. Kiedy już mieli wychodzić z klasy Chloe podłożyła nogę przez co Salcia upadła. Chloe z Sabriną zaczeli się śmiać miały nadzieje że coś powie a one się odgryzą lecz ona tylo wstała otrzepała się i podciągneła ramię od plecaka. -Chloe co ty robisz?- zapytał się pewien blondyn -Ja? Nic. To nie moja wina że chodzi jak pokraka i nie patrzy pod nogi. -Nie graj niewiniontka widziałąm jak podłożyłaś nogę jej- odpowiedziała ciemno włosa -Ja?! Nic nie zrobiłam ja tylko stałam sobie z moją najdoskonalszą fryzurą -Nie kłam Chloe ja też widziałem- odpowiedział czerwono włosy -A ciebie nikt się nie pyta o zdanie jesteś tylko chłopaczkiem z bzdurnymi marzeniami z resztą gdybym coś zrobiłą to by mi coś powiedziałą a ona nic się nie odzywa -Posłuchaj jesteś nowa w klasie i musisz wiedzieć że nie możesz sobie pozwalać na takie traktowanie- szepneła dziewczynie Marinette Westchneła dziewczyna z zamkniętymi oczami ze zawiedzeniem. Otworzyła oczy wyprostowałą się i podeszła bliżej Chloe. - A ty tu czego ? Takim nie mową jak ty śmiesz się mi pokazywać - Skończyłaś?- zapytała ją zażenowaniem -e,a,e,hmm- nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć Wszyscy się na nią gapili po w końcu przez cały dzień coś odpowiedziała -Nie rozmawiam zbytnio bo z takimi ludźmi jak ty nie warto tracić na to czasu, z resztą myślisz że jesteś pierwsza która tak mnie traktuje? Muszę cię zawieść w mojej poprzedniej szkole była podobna do ciebie osoba tylko że o wiele gorsza więc przepraszam ale nie bedę na ciebie marnować czasu.- odwróciła się do niej tyłem i odeszła. Chloe nie wiedziała co jej na to odpowiedzieć jedynie co zrobiła to podniosła go góry palec wskazujący aby coś wypowiedzieć ale zastała cisza. Wszyscy stali i się gapili z dziwieniem nie wiedzieli co by tu zrobić i tak to trwało krótszą chwilę bo kiedy już dziewczyna wyszła reszta osób tak samo, wychodząc myśleli o jej słowach i o tym o co jej dokładnie chodziło. Kiedy Marinette wychodziła z Alyą zauważyły jak dziewczyna jedzie na deskorolcę patrząc przed siebie i to był ostatni raz kiedy ją dzisiaj widzieli. -To było trochę dziwne lecz też zaskakujące- powiedziało jej kwami z kieszeni -Powiedziałam tylko prawdę i to co myślę nic więcej - odpowiedziała patrząc na kieszeń. Poza tym nie mamy czasu aby się nad tym zastanawiać trzeba jak najszybciej się udać do naszego dobrego przyjaciela. To tyle resztę dokończe później. Nie złoście się za błędy jak wiadomo jestem dyslektykiem. Mam nadzieję że może wam się to spodobało. Pozdrawiam Biedronczą Ekipę dzięki której zawsze mam motywację do pisania :) 'Rozdział 5 Spotkanie po pewnym czasie Odziwo nie mogę zobaczyć swoich rozdziałow ani innych :/ więc nie pamiętam dokłdanie na czym skończyłam więc wybaczcie jakby co. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi pewnego staruszka nie był to nikt inny jak znajoma twarz o zielonych oczach. -Dzień dobry Panie Fu -Witaj, już dawno cię nie widziałem ale pewnie nie przyszłaś wspominać stare dobre czasy zgadza się? -Tak masz rację, już słyszałam o pewnej Biedroncę i Czarnym Kotu- dodała swój uśmieszek - Już sporo czasu mineło od ostatniego spotkania więc może zamiast rozmawiać o tym co się teraz dzieje pogadamy o tym co się działo przez ostatni czas. I tak trochę czasu upłyneło przy gorącej herbacie rozmawiając o przygodach nowych superbohaterów i o tym że Sala przeprowadziła się na stałe do Paryża. - Więc już wybrałeś nowych posiadaczy miraculum, ale dlaczego? - Ponieważ Weiji wyczuł że ktoś źle wykorzystuje moc Nuruu i jest to właśnie Władca Ciem o którym słyszałaś. - Teraz wszystko rozumiem- odwróciła się wzrokiem od Mistrza - Ale teraz wiesz jaki nadszedł czas prawda? -Tak ale nie jestem pewna czy już jestem na to gotowa? - Przez ostatnie spotkania przygotowywałem cię do tego zwłaszcza z moją wnuczką Mao. Dziewczyna po tym czuła się bardziej nie pewnie i zmartwiona tym wszystkim. Dzidek Fu to zauważył więc chciał ją bardziej podnieść na duchu. - Jeśli to pomoże ci się czuć bardziej pewnie to może ci towarzyszyć Mao Dziewczyna spojrzałą się na niego ze szczęściem -Na prawdę? dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję . -Lecz wiesz że zanim to się stanie jeszcze musisz trochę podćwiczyć -Oczywiście i jestem gotowa do jak najcześniejszej pracy- odpowiedziałą z dumą do niego trzymają rękę na piersi -To może zaczniemy jutro po szkole wtedy Mao o wszystkim poinformuje i będzie oboje ćwiczyć -Dobrze, dziękuje jeszcze raz za wszystku Mistrzu Fu do zobaczenia dziekuję za herbatę. Dziewczyna wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi i odjechała na swojej deskorolcę. -Salcia a co powiesz wtedy rodzicą- zapytała zmartwiona Vidiaa -Nie bój się przecież ja nigdy nie kłamie -To co im powiesz -To prostę jak dwa razy dwa, odpowiem im że idę do ich przyjaciela rodzinny przecież nie skłamie, będą wiedzieć że będę u Fu a nie będą nam przeszkadzać i przybywać w tym samym czasie z nim co ja- odpowiedziała z miłym wyrazem twarzy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania